The invention relates to a process for distributing fluids which flow through a distributing pipe to several outlets branching from the distributing pipe in which the displacement of a fluid by another fluid takes place more rapidly than hitherto.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for distributing fluids, comprising a distributing pipe and several outlets which are preferably similar and branch from the distributing pipe, in the form of pipes having a diameter smaller than that of the distribution pipe, for example a distributing pipe with which a spinning solution is distributed to several spinning points.
During the production of spun filaments by the spinning of a spinning solution or spinning melt, the solution or melt is conveyed through a distributing pipe via narrower pipes which branch from the distributing pipe (outlets) to the spinning points and is spun into filaments through the spinnerets. Problems arise when a spinning solution is exchanged, for example, for a colour change. As it is very expensive to switch off and clean the spinning machine and to start again with the new spinning solution or melt, the spinning operation is not interrupted by the former spinning solution or melt is displaced by the new spinning solution or melt. This often leads to change-over times which last for hours, in which unuseable material is produced because the new spinning solution or melt is mixed with the old one. The fact that faultless material is produced at the first spinning points branching from the distribution pipe, as viewed in the flow direction of the solution or melt, whereas reject material is still produced at the last spinning point is particularly undesirable. It is known that the filaments from a certian number of spinning points are combined to form a tow or cable and the tow thickness should as far as possible remain unchanged, even during the changeover time, so the faultless material must be discarded from the foremost spinning points until the last spinning point also produces faultless material.
This undesirable effect is due to the fact that, because of the friction between the fluid and the walls, the fluid transported in the centre of the distributing pipe flows more rapidly, so that the first fluid flowing next to the walls reaches the last outlet only when the second fluid is exclusively flowing out at the first outlets and the part of the second fluid flowing in the centre of the pipe has long before reached the last outlet.